starlune_peninsulafandomcom-20200214-history
Starlune Peninsula: Eerian Islet (Chapters 1-3)
Starlune Peninsula: Eerian Islet Chapter One: The Feast Written By: Callie Muse Gorinth was sprinting around the room draping the walls with ribbons, Torang was hurriedly carrying boxes of decorations downstairs, Glycon was outside decorating the garden, and Zenphyr and his clocks were scaling the branches, putting decorations here and there. ' ' Katzunova burst into the room, carrying tens of thousands of different exotic foods, then he stacked them all up and began chopping and stirring and cooking. ' ' After about 3 hours of decorating, Zenphyr climbed down the ladder and lay on the lawn, exhausted. Glycon had just finished growing the flowers to enormous size, and Torang carried the last batch of decorations down the stairs. Katzu wasn’t even done cooking, so he cooked even faster, his arms whirling around like a hurricane. Gorinth just sat there, looking at Katzu cook. ' ' They all decided to help Katzu prepare the various meals, so Torang helped roast the meats over a fire, Zenphyr helped the pots boil faster by speeding up time, Gorinth held Katzu’s kitchenware for him, and Glycon made sure the stack of food didn’t topple. ' ' After 5 more hours, they were done, or so they thought. They sat on the front step, panting hard. Then Katzunova groaned. “OH MY LORD. I FORGOT ABOUT THE APPETIZER: A GIANT VAT OF SOUP!” ' ' Torang sprinted into town to get the ingredients. Azulia dust, Az-Jen meat, Frostbloom dew, salt, and Volcanileaf oil. Zenphyr directed his clocks to make the giant pot. When Torang came back, Gorinth grabbed a gigantic log (it was clean, Katzu made sure of that) and stirred the soup while Katzu put in the ingredients. When they ran out of ingredients, Torang bought more, and so on and so forth. When the vat was full, Glycon boiled it with his flames. ' ' They hurriedly draped a fabric over it, then Glycon and Katzu went to sleep under the fabric, to make sure nothing happened to their precious soup. Meanwhile, Torang and Gorinth went inside to sleep - guarding the other foods. ' ' In the morning, Katzu sat up groggily. Then he remembered why he was on the lawn. He still had to change his clothes and take a shower. He did those things, then made Torang, Gorinth, and Zenphyr do the same. Zenphyr even dressed his clock up in a tuxedo and bow tie. He thought it looked good, but Torang snorted so loudly that the whole house shook. ' ' Glycon quickly put a large dining table outside in the backyard, and Zenphyr and his clock got chairs. Katzu was so hyped. He and Torang carried the food onto the table, Gorinth lay out the silverware, and all of them got the vat of soup they had made yesterday. At noon, they didn’t even eat. They were too busy organizing the tree house. ' ' In the afternoon, Syyndor, Rey, and Ebony arrived. Everybody hugged and stuff, then they prepared to eat. Katzu proudly unveiled his soup, and used a giant ladle to spoon out servings. It was delicious, everyone smacking their lips with flavors swirling within. ' ' Then, Zenphyr’s clocks brought in the main courses. It was even better than the soup. There was seasoned Awroly, Croonflower stems, Clestial chowder, Pork dipped in Lameta berry sauce, pancakes in hiaberry syrup. and Ava began to ask how everything was made, and Katzu spent the next 2 hours explaining to her, while everyone laughed at how clumsy she was. ' ' Rey cringed and remembered something. “Wait. Guys, there’s someone you should meet.” The anthropomorphic wolf concentrated and a white figure appeared, and Rey shook her head. ' ' “Oh! That’s much better. Now I can think properly.” ' ' A similarly looking wolf appeared next to her, blinking. ' ' “Hi.. I’m Condrey.” ' ' The majority of the creatures were in shock, the others confused or just didn’t care. (Syyndor.. Torang..) “Where’d you come from?” Katzunova gasped, “From Rey’s head, of course!” “Huh.” The Plantedor took a while for this to process. Rey shrugged, and continued to scoop soup from the pot into her bowl. ' ' All the creatures just decided to stop thinking about it, and continued their delicious meal. “So.. Torang! How was it when you were unconscious?” Syyndor asked, his eyes flickering around the area to check if anything had changed. ' ' Torang shot him a glare. “I was unconscious. It was all dark. What do you THINK would happen if YOU were unconscious?!” She narrowed her eyes. “Well, I guess I did have a few flashbacks and dreams of when I used to live on Eerian Islet-” She was interrupted. ' ' “WHAT’S THAT???” Katzu’s eyes filled with excitement, hoping for adventure. “It’s an island northeast from this one, and I have quite a few memories there. Since I had blade AND fire magic, of course they thought I was evil and going to kill them all. I mean, I DID hurt the ocasional teenager, but they often deserved it.” Ava cocked her head in confusion, and Katzu shrugged. ' ' “Well, I kinda wanna have some adventures, and since you took a boat here, maybe we cou-” He started, but Torang cut him off. ' ' “NO NO NO. I am NOT going to be surrounded with WATER again! Especially WHIRLPOOLS, STORMS, and LOTS OF and TOO MUCH RAIN!” She growled, not able to stand the thought. ' ' “Pretty please with Az-Jen bacon on top?” Katzu pleaded, “Hah! You’re going to be the cook on the ship regardless. Don’t try to fool me.” Torang snorted, trying to ignore his convincing expression. ' ' “Fine. BUT! You have to fight EVERYONE at the table in order to have me build you a ship and sail you to Eerian Islet. If you win six out of nine battles or more, I’ll do it. If less, try again next month.” She glared, rolling her eyes. ' ' Katzu leaped with joy, satisfied with her answer. “YAY! I’m going to Eerian Islet, I’m going to Eerian Islet.” He singsonged. ' ' Chapter Two: Katzu Beats Everyone on the Team….(But Torang, Syyndor, and Ebony….) ' ' “All RIGHT…. Line up Everyone!” Torang shouted, “Remember Katzu, you only have to win 6 battles. First up, Zenphyr…” ' ' “Listen, I don’t want to hurt you,” said Katzu, a tad bit guilty. “Honestly, my clocks can heal me, so feel free to murder me.” Zenphyr replied sheepishly, sweating nervously. ' ' First, Katzu threw some Dragonseed plant spells at Zenphyr, but missed, then Zenphyr put Katzu in a time loop, that kept on happening, to a point that it was funny until Katzu broke free, and after that Katzu used his Fairy Tail spell, and made Zenphyr accidentally used his own special ability on himself, freezing Zenphyr for 5 minutes. “Victory goes to Katzu!” Torang announced. Katzu’s eyes shone with pride, and lashed out his sword for the next battle. “You’re next opponent, Ava!” Katzu tightened his muscles and charged at the bird. Quickly, the Avian girl swooped and dodged out of the way, but Katzu had a plan. ' ' He cast a beanstalk spell under him and he rose above the ground, chasing Ava in the skies. “SCREEEE!!!!!” Ava screeched. Nothing replied, so she tried again. ' ' “SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!” Finally, some sparrows flew over and pecked randomly. Ava scowled, and snatched some bird seed, throwing it on Katzunova’s head. ' ' “Agh!!!” The birds pecked at him, and Katzunova was losing balance. He muttered another spell quickly, the spell of Vine Trappings. The vines curled around the birds and grasped them tight, leaving the flock chirping in alarm. Ava had her back turned, muttering her blade spell along with a few curses. ' ' She dove right at Katzu, and he panicked. The birds quickly made him fall, and as he lost his focus, he but he regained his strength and punched Ava when she came down. Ava thumped against the ground and clutched her arm. “Ow ow ow…” ' ' “Katzunova wins!!!” Torang called out again. Hey! I’m doing.. Pretty well! He thought to himself. “Alright, so Rey and Condrey are fighting together, and it still counts as one.” Torang wiped the sweat off her muzzle and gestured for them to start. Quickly, Rey disappeared in Condrey’s mind, and Condrey, who could not fight, looked helpless. ' ' Katzunova saw trickery flashing in their eyes, and decided to outsmart them. He walked cautiously towards the little wolves padding around, and Katzu pretended to see his chance and charged at him. ' ' Immediately, Rey popped out of her younger brother’s mind, and grinned, pulling out Light Daggers. Condrey produced more Light Daggers, and they started chasing Katzunova around the field. ' ' “Floral Dragon Wings!” He cried, and jumped into the sky. He blew a raspberry at the wolves on the ground, with them frowning miserably. The Plantedor began to throw Vine Trappings and Bean Sprout Bombs at the ground. Condrey, being nimble and quick, dodged all of them. But Rey, had passed out of using too much energy. Condrey realized he had produced WAY more than just two Light Daggers, and joined his sister in Unconscious Land. ' ' “Again, Katzu wins.” Katzunova grinned. I am SO going to get Torang to let us go to Eerian Islet! Everything’s so easy! He thought, Torang announcing the next. “GORINTH VERSUS KATZU!” She raised the flag and gestured the next battle. Katzu felt pumped with energy and studied Gorinth. ' ' Torang mentioned he was a Water powered dragonkind back then, so that must mean he will try to drown me. Katzunova, who leapt around Gorinth, repeated his plan. Water moves everywhere, so it is physically impossible to escape him. However, if I confuse him, Water will go wrong directions and I can take him down when he’s least expecting it. ' ' Satisfied with his plan, and ran in circles, squares, triangles, and all kinds of shapes around the medium sized dragonkind. He even ran in a line that spelled, ‘LOL I WILL BEAT YOU’. ' ' Gorinth got confused and was eventually dizzy because he had sucky stamina, so he fell on the floor and gave up. “KATZU…. WINS!!” Torang announced, now getting annoyed. “Glycon, is your next opponent.” Katzu bowed deeply at Glycon. Glycon grinned and flew into the air, then diving down and picking up Katzunova. The Plantedor yelped and tried to wiggle free, but his struggling did not work. ' ' Katzu gave up on thinking and began to punch Glycon’s claw. Glycon yelped at the sudden contact, and dropped Katzu, instantly feeling guilty. Katzu realized this was his chance. He held his breath and stopped moving, and let his eyes roll back. Glycon came down and poked Katzu, looking in fear. ' ' “What have I done? Was I too rough?” He questioned himself, distracted. Katzunova quickly jumped up and kicked Glycon in the chin, and he fell over. He felt a tiny bit guilty after that, but not too much. “Katzu.. Wins. Again.” Torang said boredly, but then she realized. “You’re next opponent? ME.” She exaggerated her last word roughly and excited. Torang jumped from the ledge, and flicked her tail around. ' ' Oh no! How will I fight her? Katzu panicked, but calmed himself. It’s okay, I’ve fought her before. He felt alarmed again. But back then she was distracted! 100 years of being unconscious surely gives her some power.. Katzu ignored his worried thoughts and just decided to start improvising and hope for the best. He jumped up and aimed his leg to kick Torang, but she dodged, throwing a potion on the ground and disappearing and reappearing in different places. Katzunova felt annoyed and chased after her. He jumped on her back eventually, but she just rolled on the ground, squishing him. ' ' He yelped, and rubbed his bruised ears. The pain felt like fire burning off his internal body, and he screamed. “I FORFEIT THIS BATTLE.” Torang smiled smugly, and gave him a potion labeled, “Internal Flame Antidote”. Katzu gratefully chugged the bottle and the flames cleared away, leaving a cool minty feel. “Ahh.” He wiped sweat off his face and chugged some water, washing away his thirst and sore throat. “Alright! Bring it on!!!” ' ' Ebony shrugged. Katzu charged at her. But she was good. She was able to avoid every single attack that Katzu threw at her. Then, she flicked her wrist, and Katzu’s feet started turning into crystal. Katzu wouldn’t give up though, and started using Spectral Fire Blaze, making it so that Ebony couldn’t avoid the fire spiraling towards her. Ebony smirked. When the dust cleared, Katzu saw Ebony standing there, the fire shooting back at him. He yelped, and nearly singed his hair. In the hazy smoke, Katzu saw her menacing figure. He whimpered. Torang giggled. “EBONY IS VICTORIOUS.” ' ' Katzu tried so hard to defeat Syyndor (Multiple shin - kicks) Syyndor eventually got bored, and shoved a muffin in Katzu’s face. When Katzu had finally pried the sticky pastry off, Syyndor had thrown shadow bombs at him. They exploded in a cloud of black vapor. Then, Syyndor opened up a portal, and started dragging Katzu into it. Katzu tried using Vine Tangle, but Syyndor just wrenched the vine out of the ground, and started whipping the dust up. Katzu forfeited. Again. Torang yelled, “SYYNDOR IS THE WINNER.” ' ' “Fine” Katzu said “ I have a friend who can beat you anyways…” ' ' “Really? Prove it!” Ebony and Torang said in unison. ' ' “I could, because he is right here, but should I…” said Katzu, purposely annoying them. ' ' “YES!!! DO IT NOW.” They screeched at him, “Then, if he beats one of us, Syyndor, Ebony, or me, we will go to the island.” Torang said to him ' ' “Alright, I will. OW!!! Stop punching me!!!” said Katzunova, whimpering. “Quagmire, get over here!” “Why, it seems like a real, pointless fight.” replied a lazy voice nearby. ' ' “What if I give you some specially made sour pork, with spices from Lennia?” Katzu asked, his voice annoyed. “Sure, but you better!” The voice, Quagmire said, and after that, a small child, with a dark red shirt and strangely, six scythe like blades coming out of his back “So, who do I fight!” ' ' “This child will fight one of us?” Syyndor asked “Kid, I have 19,000 years of knowledge.” “ If you really want to know, my age is roughly 50,000!” replied Quagmire, frankly annoyed, ' ' “I met Katzu fifty years ago, when we both tried to hunt the orc king. Now WHO DO I FIGHT?!” “Either Ebony, Torang or Syyndor.” Zenphyr said, trying to be helpful. Torang shot him a glare and scooted away sheepishly. ' ' “Deal.” Quagmire said. The moment after he said that, he was engulfed in the darkness Syyndor was shooting at him. They all believed that was the end of the fight, because no one stays standing after being hit by the darkness, and definitely not a kid. ' ' But, in the blink of an eye, Quagmire launched himself out of the darkness “ Enchantment of Petals.” He whispered. Suddenly Syyndor hit him with a arm, but instead of him falling, the body just transformed into a bunch of flower petals. Quagmire appeared behind Syyndor, and he whispered again, in a softer, weaker voice this time. ' ' “Curse of the Black Cage.” Syyndor was enveloped in the dark cage, with pins and swords attached to it, and all it took was one hit with the scythes for Quagmire to win. He completely controlled the fight. ' ' “WHEEE!! WE’RE GOING ON VACATION!!!” Katzunova shouted from the sidelines. But Syyndor was angry. He and Ebony held hands. They started chanting an ancient spell. Suddenly, Quagmire started shaking. ' ' Convulsing. Before they could wrench the soul out of him, Katzu stepped in front of Quagmire. Ebony knocked him aside with a single whip of her shadows. Then, Syyndor and Ebony’s eyes started glowing. ' ' They stole Quagmire’s soul, but before they sent it to the underworld, Torang stopped them. “Geez, that’s a little too far.” But a vortex of darkness swirled around them. From the darkness, a violet vision of a phoenix rose. It blasted Quagmire with darkness. Then, the sun rose. All the darkness dissipated. Syyndor and Ebony fell apart. ' ' Katzu ran to help Quagmire. Torang watched in shock, and Quagmire started laughing as though he was crazy, like he always did after a fight. Katzu got so angry, he did something completely different from his usual self. He ran up and punched Syyndor, hard in the face, and then ran into his hut and slammed the door, taking Quagmire with him. Syyndor shrugged. “In the future where he punches me, he’ll make us cupcakes one hour later.” ' ' Chapter Three: WHEEEEE, WE’RE GOING ON VACATION!!! (to a dark scary island where Vincent lives) ' ' “Alright! So I want an oak wood boat.” He chirped cheerfully. Torang saw Katzu’s expression, hungry for adventure. “Fine. We’ll do it. But YOU’RE cooking.” ' ' Torang went inside the hut and gathered some wood. Then she looked at the small stash of logs and shrugged, grabbing her battle axe. She ran over to an oak tree next to the hut and began chopping and slashing against it with Lesser Fire Blades. Eventually, the tree fell down with a thump, and she chopped the tree into pieces. ' ' Everyone else watched with awe or confusion. “Well? What are you doing just standing there?! Come and help me if you’re going to board my boat, lazies!” she laughed, but everyone knew one of them was lazy (Quagmire). Syyndor and Ebony sanded down the wood so it would be less splintery and smoother, Rey and Condrey hopped around chopping down some trees into wooden planks. ' ' “Katzu, go pack some food. The trip will be three sleeps away, or three nights away.” Torang ordered, and looked at Zenphyr. “Um.. Paint.. The wood?” She tried, and Zenphyr’s eyes filled with joy, finally being able to help. Torang pulled out a blueprint from her old boat and gave it to Gorinth and Glycon, and they started building. Torang cut down two more trees, and let the team handle it. ' ' “How’s the boat going?” She asked, and Glycon shrugged, showing her the base of the boat. Torang nodded, and grabbed a hammer, and added more boards. “Alright, now we have to do the sides.” She sighed and reached for a chunk of metal, and started hammering it down. “KATZU. YOU OWE ME SOME FOOD!!!!” Quagmire shouted, impatient. They all heard him, even though he and Katzunova were very far away. “I know, just let me pack first!” He called back, clearly busy at the moment. ' ' “Fine,but remember, you promised!” Quagmire replied, stepping out of the house, looking lazy as ever. “Hey can I come?” He asked, squinting and poking the wood. ' ' “I heard Katzu’s cooking.” said Quagmire, licking his lips “He cooks, I eat.” ' ' “You can come, on the condition that you, Zenphyr and Katzu can prove your worth by defeating me, Syyndor and Ebony in a tag battle.” replied Torang. They all noticed that both Katzu and Quagmire shared a smirk, they had the best teamwork, and even had a combined ability, Dominion. ' ' “Three, two,one, FIGHT!!!” shouted Rey and Condrey together, obviously wanting to watch the outcome. Torang instantly surged forward with Ebony, while Syyndor took the back. They were overrun by clocks attacking them in a large wave of destruction. ' ' Torang easily took care of them with fire though, and that caused Zenphyr to frown angrily, rage boiling. Katzunova whispered something to his ear, and then Quagmire’s, while both of them nodded, then smiled mischievously. Ebony appeared behind Zenphyr to try and stop their plan, but was slowed down by Zenphyr freezing her momentarily. ' ' Then Zenphyr, Katzunova and Quagmire, who where all control type mages, shouted something at the same time “Complete Dominance!” Time froze, and a quick flash showed the activation of a now enchanted fairy tale “Welcome to our world, hope you enjoy your stay!” They said in a sing-song voice, laughing maniacally, and slapping each others backs. ' ' But then Torang, Ebony and Syyndor broke free, just out of sheer power. Syyndor turned on Katzu, who just managed to dodge a blow from him. He knew that his chances of winning where low, so he used a spell that he believed would help ‘Sincerity Bond’ a bracelet appeared around both their arms. ‘Multiply Pain’ was a spell he used next, and then was hit and knocked out. Suddenly Syyndor fell to the ground, feeling the pain Katzu just felt, multiplied by twenty. ' ' Next Torang attacked Zenphyr with a giant fireball, but then he activated a new spell. He quickly said “Number of possibilities, three thousand one hundred and twenty three. Possibility choice, backfire” The fireball exploded on Torang as soon as she launched it, and she fell to the ground. Zenphyr fainted after magic overuse. Ebony and Quagmire fought tirelessly, Scythe against knife. They moved with the speed of lightning, until the both collapsed in exhaustion. ' ' “Well, I guess they tied. Let’s continue building.” Ava sighed and picked up her hammer and started clanging against the metal bars. “Alright! I finished making the side borders.” She heaved up the long piece of metal, bended and pointed in all ways. Katzu looked at it confusingly, but shrugged and continued getting his food supplies packed. ' ' Gorinth and Glycon continued making the side of the boat, and Condrey, Rey, and Zenphyr were all painting the wood. They finished, and moved over to where Gorinth and Glycon were, helping them to build while Syyndor, Ebony, Torang, and Katzu sat in the kitchen packing food. “Let’s bring the frostbloom powder, irisberry pulp, Merlinian squash, and kelpblossoms!” ' ' Ebony packed some food from Lunalon Island. “Some Ceralon meat, Eclipsian bulbs, and some Laminone powder.” Katzu sorted through the foods and packed up the delicacies. “I’m already planning the recipes!” Torang snorted and hauled her sack of potions to the almost-done ship. ' ' “Alright! Let’s get everything onto the boat, and we’re off!” Gorinth cheered, as they packed their belongings onto the ship. “Everyone put it on the upper deck storage!” Torang called, and they threw everything into the storage. ' ' Glycon, Gorinth, Zenphyr, Syyndor, Ebony, Katzunova, and Torang jumped from the boat and pushed the back of the boat into the water. Glycon flew them up to the boat once it came into the water, and Torang quickly pulled up the sail. The gigantic cloth raised itself and curled in the wind. ' ' The Tigeric mage tied thick ropes on the sail to the mast of the ship, and yelling, “SECURE THE RUDDER! TIE A SQUARE KNOT WITH AN EXTRA GRANNY KNOT!” Katzu and Syyndor looked confused, but Ebony followed the steps. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this. Someone taught me about sailing basics.” she winked, heading for the underdeck. The Thetyrean climbed up down the ladder to the ship’s stern and tied some ropes down. Then she drew the rope across the lower deck and attached it to the steering helm. ' ' “Alright! Ready for sail!” Ebony called from the lower deck, and Torang climbed down from the mast and onto the captain’s stand. ' ' “Ooh, ooh, ooh, can I drive??” Zenphyr pleaded, eager to steer the boat. Torang scowled, “It’s not DRIVING. It’s STEERING, and if you point the wheel left, the boat will go right. Vice versa.” She told him. The young boy grasped the boat’s steering tool and got excited. ' ' He turned it all the way, so the ship turned the other way around. Zenphyr looked in worry at his decision, and looked over at Torang. “ZENPHYR YOU CORECLAW HEAD! WE’RE STUCK IN IRONS NOW!!!!!” She screeched, and then the sail violently swang over. ' ' “STOP JIVING! IT’S GOING TO CAPSIZE THE BOAT YOU IDIOT!!!” Zenphyr panicked and let go of the wheel, Torang, in furious rage, rushed over to then turned the wheel, performing a lousy tack. ' ' The wind shifted again, and she scullyed the wheel to get them back on track. “NO ONE BUT EBONY AND I TOUCHES THE WHEEL.” She demanded, glaring at Zenphyr especially. He sulked a bit and walked down stairs to help Katzunova cook. Not long after Zenphyr had made it to the kitchen, a crash sounded after the two anthropomorphic wolves howled the alarm. ' ' Katzu and Zenphyr, as well as whoever else was downstairs, ran up to the study on the boat and to the quarters with the large window so anyone could look outside and observe the ocean. “What’s up?” Katzu asked hurriedly knowing that the alarm is for danger and can’t be activated by accident by an anthropomorphic. ' ' “Danger! Under us! Approaching at 50 mph from the deepest part of this area. AHHH! A 10,000 foot big sea monster!” Condrey announced frantically jerking around as if looking for something. BANG!!!!! “Ack!!!” Rey shouted as she fell against the wall. “GUYS!!! GET UP HERE!!” Ebony shouted. Condrey didn’t even bother that Rey hid inside his mind as he literally leapt through the ceiling due to his ability to phase. ' ' “Hey! Wait for us!” Katzu called as he and Zenphyr rushed up the stairs to the top deck. “The monster is surfacing.” Condrey muttered as Rey released herself from her brother’s mind. “Ahh. Too bad.” Rey groaned. “Why? What’s up?” Zenphyr questioned them, still confused. “Rain and stormy dark clouds. I can’t produce Light Daggers or any Light attacks without any sun or light.” Rey growled. “Whatever. I’m not going to fight. I have too much power active and not enough stored for later.” ' ' Condrey smirked as his sister started getting aggressive and snapping at everyone (literally shooting a nip at everyone). "Sorry, can't help, to busy sleeping." Quagmire said. "Good night." ' ' FLSHWWWWSSSHHHHH!!!!! The Sea Monster rose out of the sea splashing everyone but Condrey, Torang, Ebony and Syyndor. Rey was practically not caring anymore and produced more energy and surrounded herself with light. “Light Restraints!” Rey roared and the raging Sea Monster was restricted by a glowing metal chain. ' ' “Savage Supernova!” Rey growled and blasted the Sea Monster with a glowing white hot Nova that instantly turned the Sea Monster into a whitish colored energy that Rey absorbed. Exhausted, Rey retreated into her brother’s mind and rested. ' ' Suddenly, a black whirlpool appeared and the boat began drifting towards it. “Hrrrgggnnggh. I… Can’t…. get away.” Torang said as she tried desperately to steer the boat away from the black whirlpool. “Ngh. No! Lancath… Em tudio na ganthaloeca. Usa la cannoyu. Bajuysiontio aszartrion zinthatos.” Rey murmured to everyone somehow before she passed out. Ebony groaned. She and Syyndor held hands and projected a giant forcefield to shield them. Then, a giant wave pushed them under the surface. Category:Books